Hippolyta's Tribe
Hippolyta's Tribe of Amazons lived in the forests near Gargarencia. They usually met with the Gargareans to keep both tribes reproductive. They appear in the Hercules and the Amazon Women. The Amazons were known to have broken off from the Gargareans years before the events of the episodes, returning once a year to mate with the Gargareans so that both tribes remained populated. Not much is known about what the Amazons did to the Gargareans before Hercules' arrival, but apparently murder was involved. It became so bad for the Gargareans that Pithus and the two men who accompanied him (but were both killed before Pithus made his escape) sought out Hercules to help them, telling him and Iolaus the Amazons were monsters who had taken all their women. Not realizing this was a lie, Iolaus was later killed in the forests by a group of Amazons led by Lysia. Later Hercules escaped Hippolyta's tribe, and made it back to the Gargarencian village. Also knowing that the night he returned was the Amazons annual "visit" to the village, Hercules had the men prepare for the Amazons "attack". The Amazons and Gargareans had a night of romance together, and Hercules was able to lay with Queen Hippolyta. Lengthy discussions happen in both tribes, but when Hercules hears some of the Gargarean men talking about the Amazons moving back and resuming their previous roles as women of the tribe, Hercules reminds them that things have to change, and the Gargareans agree. When Hippolyta argues with Hera, she is possessed by the goddess, and orders a real attack on the Gargareans. The Amazons begin destroying and burning down tents, attacking any Gargareans they find. Gallery File:Amazon_women_07.jpg|Amazons from Hippolyta's Tribe File:Amazon_Costume_01.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_02.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_03.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_04.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_05.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_06.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_07.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_08.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_09.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_10.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Hippolyta_Costume_01.jpeg|Hippolyta Costume Design Notable Members * Hippolyta: Queen of the tribe. She has a strong dislike for men based from her influence from Hera. She has no children. According to legend, she is the daughter of Ares. * Lysia: Hippolyta's second in command. She resents men just as much as her queen. During the episode, she had a romantic encounter with Zeus, without knowing it. * Chilla: She had a daughter with the Gargarencian man Hector. * Megara: She had a son named Franco with the Gargarencian man Pithus. * [[Ilia|'Ilia']]: She had a romantic encounter with the Gargarencian Tiber. * [[Old Amazon Woman|'Old Amazon Woman']]: * [[Jana of the Amazons|'Jana']]: * [[Lucina of the Amazons|'Lucina']]: A young girl. Hercules was the first man she saw. * Many unnamed amazons, ranging from young to old age. Category:Amazons Category:Amazon tribes